


Rendez-vous de Saint Valentin

by DearUs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), TRADUCTION, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, references to mythology, someone helps these idiots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de tomber amoureux de Tony Stark. C’était juste… arrivé, en quelque sorte. A présent, la question était de savoir s’il était prêt ou non à risquer leur amitié pour la possibilité de quelque chose de plus.Si l’on est prêt à tout risquer par amour, quel meilleur jour pour cela que la Saint Valentin ?





	Rendez-vous de Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793572) by [Raven_Ehtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar). 

\- Loki…

Il se retourna en entendant son nom, juste à temps pour que son visage se retrouve entre deux mains puissantes et un peu rugueuses à cause du travail auquel elles s’attelaient des heures durant dans les laboratoires.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, son cœur manquant de s’arrêter complètement.

\- Anthony… ?

Anthony ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement à regarder Loki dans les yeux, ses propres yeux d’un brun profond constellé d’un doré couleur miel dans lesquels Loki se plongea jusqu’à s’y perdre. Ce n’était pas le genre d’Anthony d’être silencieux, _jamais_, mais il le demeura, laissant Loki deviner ce qu’il avait à l’esprit, plutôt que de le lui dire. Lorsqu’un pouce effleura la lèvre inférieure de Loki, son cœur se mit aussitôt à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Anthony, que – ?

\- Magnifique.

Il prononça le mot doucement, avec révérence, comme on prononce une confession ou une prière.

La voix de Loki était rauque lorsqu’il répondit.

\- Quoi donc ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard d’Anthony, alors il sembla se concentrer encore plus sur lui, le regardant lui et non au travers de lui.

\- Toi, dit-il simplement. Tout de toi.

Son cœur fit un bon, au détriment de sa respiration. _Non, _voulait-il dire_. Tu ne vois pas ce que je suis réellement. Il n’y a rien chez moi qui peut être décrit comme « beau ». Je t’ai trompé, Anthony Stark, je suis moi-même un mensonge. Ce que tu voies n’existe pas. Fuis tant que tu le peux, avant que tu ne voies ce qui est **vraiment** là…_

Toutefois, il n’eut jamais l’opportunité de dire tout cela. Parce qu’Anthony se pencha en avant, et stoppa sa bouche et tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire d’un baiser, ses lèvres aussi chaudes qu’une brise d’été contre les siennes.

Et, créature de l’hiver et des ténèbres qu’il était, il fondit sous son touché de lumière et de chaleur…

—•—

Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans la pénombre et les lèvres froides.

—•—

Il n’avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux d’Anthony Stark.

Il n’avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit, encore moins d’un mortel, encore moins de _ce_ mortel en particulier. Le faire c’était comme courtiser le désastre. Cela n’était pas arrivé depuis un moment, mais l’histoire des relations entre Ases et humains était au mieux compliquée. Le fait que Thor essayait d’entretenir une relation avec l’humaine qui l’avait trouvé lorsqu’il avait été banni était pour le moins vu comme douteux. Les humains étaient si fragiles et leur vie si courte. Quelle personne censée voudrait se dévouer à quelqu’un qui vieillirait et mourrait en l’espace d’une poignée décennies quand, étant Ase, elle lui survivrait de nombreux, nombreux siècles ?

Pourtant l’amour ne faisait pas dans la logique ni dans le rationnel. Thor était tombé amoureux de sa mortelle et lui avait couru après, même en sachant qu’il finirait le cœur brisé, et bien trop tôt. Loki avait pitié pour lui et se moquait de lui pour sa stupidité. Se laisser gouverner par ses sentiments, par des passions encore plus fugaces que les créatures en faisant l’objet.

Et puis vint Anthony Stark.

L’homme était incompréhensible, dans le sens où il _n’était pas censé_. Un héros de Midgard, un de ceux qui avaient combattu face à Loki pendant la bataille de New-York – celui qu’il avait _jeté par une fenêtre_… Et il avait été parmi les premiers à accepter Loki lorsqu’il était venu sur Terre avec Thor et les autres. Il avait été accueilli avec méfiance, bien sûr, il fallait s’y attendre. En toute honnêteté, Loki s’était attendu à un accueil beaucoup plus agressif que ce qu’il avait reçu. Quelque chose impliquant des chaînes, peut-être. Il en avait été ainsi dans sa propre maison, et son père avait été le détenteur de la clef. S’attendre à quelque chose de plus clément de la part des gens qu’il avait attaqués aurait été stupide, au mieux.

Pourtant les chaînes n’avaient jamais fait leur apparition. Pas plus qu’une quelconque autre forme de punition ou d’emprisonnement. A peine un avertissement, donné sous la forme d’instructions, il ne devrait pas mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, et ces derniers le surveilleraient de très près. Des paroles avaient été échangées avec Thor, et il était certain qu’il avait été question de le tenir en laisse au sens figuré jusqu’à ce qu’il se montre digne de confiance. Ce qui, si l’on se référait aux expériences passées de sa vie, n’était sans doute pas loin de signifier « jamais ».

Certains des Avengers étaient plus suspicieux que d’autres à son égard, mais tous se tinrent à bonne distance dans un premier temps. Loki fit de son mieux pour ignorer la nervosité qui les envahit. Attirer l’attention sur elle – et le pourquoi ils ressentaient ce sentiment en premier lieu – ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Tous les autres en firent de même, comme si c’était un sujet tabou. Comme s’ils pensaient qu’en l’ignorant assez fort, cela disparaitrait.

Tout le monde excepté le fameux Iron Man. D’eux tous, il semblait avoir manqué le mémo encourageant la discrétion comme mot d’ordre. Ou, s’il _l’avait_ eu, il avait décidé de l’ignorer complètement. Avec ce que Loki savait de lui, il était enclin à croire que c’était plutôt ça.

On lui avait donné une chambre dans la Tour, et alors qu’il avait été en train de ranger ses affaires, il s’était retourné pour trouver Stark lui-même se tenant juste en dehors de la pièce à l’observer. Son visage avait été neutre et le langage de son corps assez fermé pour que Loki n’eut aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’il avait à l’esprit. Assumant qu’une confrontation s’annonçait, il se prépara.

\- Oui, Stark ?

Stark avait légèrement penché la tête et attendu un instant avant de répondre.

\- Ton frère m’a raconté une histoire intéressante. Une petite tactique à vous qui s’appelle « A l’aide » ?

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il s’était attendu à entendre. Il cligna des yeux et, s’attendant encore à ce que la conversation tourne aux insultes et aux moqueries, répondit :

\- Même si c’est loin d’être _ma _technique de diversion favorite.

\- J’imagine que non, avait répondu Stark, toujours neutre. Même si ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Thor semble mieux fonctionner lorsqu’il jette des choses. Je suppose que ça inclut ses frères et sœurs. Ça rend aussi beaucoup plus simple de voir la ressemblance familiale.

Il avait froncé les sourcils à cela, essayant de voir la corrélation.

\- Comment ça ?

Et juste comme ça, toute sa neutralité l’avait quitté, et le visage d’Anthony s’était illuminé d’une trace d’humour.

\- Parce que _tu_ aimes aussi balancer les gens.

Ça avait probablement été ce moment-là. Ce moment-là où Loki s’était attendu à être menacé, ou au moins jugé par l’homme qu’il avait fait passer par une fenêtre à plus de 40 étages de hauteur quelques années plus tôt, et au lieu de ça il avait eu un sourire. Au lieu de la colère – une colère bien méritée – on l’avait taquiné.

Ça l’avait déconcerté, un sentiment qui n’avait fait que se renforcer tandis que les jours passaient et que Stark agissait comme si tout allait bien, comme s’ils étaient amis et l’étaient depuis longtemps. Il avait voulu demander pourquoi, pourquoi Stark le traitait aussi gentiment alors qu’il aurait dû le traiter comme un danger ambulant, un ennemi potentiel vivant sous son toit… Et puis il réalisa, il _vivait_ sous le toit de Stark. Le toit de Stark, la Tour de Stark, la _maison_ de Stark. Peu importait ce que les idiots du SHIELD avaient pu lui dire – ou avait _essayé_ de lui dire de faire – à moins que Stark n’accepte pour ses propres raisons, on ne pouvait l’obliger à rien.

Il n’aurait pas dû être aussi surpris que Stark se montre plus ouvert que les autres. En fait, il aurait dû s’y attendre.

Mais Anthony était… _difficilement_ prévisible.

Ça avait probablement été le moment, si tôt fut-il, où il avait commencé à tomber amoureux.

Anthony Stark était un désastre à part entière.

On aurait pu penser, en voyant l’affection que le mortel avait pour tout le monde en général, qu’il aurait pu remarquer un peu plus rapidement que l’on flirtait avec lui. Mais non, il semblait penser que toutes… interactions chaleureuses avec Loki n’était qu’un jeu, ou une taquinerie, ou seulement la norme quand il s’agissait de comment ils devaient communiquer tous deux. Ce qui, dans un sens, était devenu vrai. Loki les imaginait mal communiquer d’une quelconque _autre_ manière qu’en flirtant ou en se chamaillant, à ce stade. Chamailleries, oui ; flirt, non. Bon, à moins que ce ne fut délibéré pour mettre quelqu’un d’autre mal à l’aise. Mais ces exceptions mises à part, lorsqu’il communiquait habituellement avec les autres il se montrait vif d’esprit et sarcastique.

Il était possible que Tony ne se rende tout simplement pas compte de lorsque les gens flirtaient avec lui. Après tout, il flirtait lui-même sans s’en rendre compte la plupart du temps. Il était peut-être compliqué pour lui de faire la différence entre si c’était sérieux ou si c’était juste la façon dont les autres interagissaient, tout comme il le faisait. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’un trop grand nombre de personnes s’étaient jetées sur lui au fil des ans et il avait simplement appris à les ignorer.

Peut-être qu’il s’était tout simplement rendu sourd à toute forme de flirt.

Ou peut-être que c’était parce que, dans ce cas, le flirt venait de _Loki_. Ça ne figurait sans doute pas comme une possibilité dans l’esprit d’Anthony, qu’un ancien ennemi puisse s’intéresser sérieusement à lui de cette façon, et certainement pas _Loki_. Il serait facile de passer à côté, s’il ne s’y attendait pas du tout.

Vraiment, il aurait dû abandonner complètement. Il n’avait aucune attente _réelle_ quand au retour de ses sentiments. Trop de choses s’accumulaient contre lui, et même si Anthony était gentil avec lui… Eh bien, il l’était avec tout le monde, non ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il recevait un traitement spécial d’une quelconque façon. Loki n’importait pas plus qu’un autre dans la vie d’Anthony, et importait sans doute moins, bien moins que quoi qu’il puisse espérer.

Et pourtant.

Qui serait Loki s’il ne tentait pas l’impossible ?

Il avait essayé d’être subtil, glissant des mots ou utilisant des tons qui étaient un tantinet plus amicaux que leur association aurait dû le permettre. Cela s’était avéré aussi efficace que jeter des cailloux à un taureau. Il avait tenté d’être plus flagrant, trouvant des excuses pour passer du temps avec l’homme – plus encore qu’il ne le faisait déjà, juste pour profiter de sa compagnie. Anthony n’en était jamais dérangé, en fait son visage s’illuminait à chaque fois qu’il voyait Loki, mais il semblait aussi ne jamais remarquer le fait que sa présence _signifiait_ en réalité quelque chose.

Il avait essayé d’initier de petits effleurements.

Il avait essayé de soutenir le regard de l’homme pendant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il avait essayé de glisser des mots affectueux dans ses paroles à chaque fois qu’il faisait référence à Anthony ou à l’une de ses inventions.

Rien. Rien de cela ne semblait frapper Anthony comme ne serait-ce que sortant de l’ordinaire ou comme valant la peine de se pencher dessus un peu plus attentivement. Frustrant n’était même pas assez fort pour qualifier cela.

Il n’était pas idiot. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de sortir de la misère était de simplement dire à Anthony ce qu’il ressentait. Au moins cela serait-il clair et Anthony pourrait lui donner sa réponse, d’une manière ou d’une autre, et Loki pourrait avoir l’esprit en paix.

D’une façon ou d’une autre.

Et c’était exactement ce qu’il allait faire. D’une certaine manière. Une manière non verbale. Mais ce serait tellement évident que même Anthony ne pourrait pas passer à côté.

Il avait appris qu’il y avait un jour particulier sur Midgard où l’on célébrait l’amour sous toutes ses formes, dont l’amour romantique. C’était une journée que l’on passait traditionnellement avec son compagnon.

Loki avait l’intention d’inviter Anthony à sortir et à passer la soirée ensemble ce jour-là.

Assurément, même lui ne serait pas assez obtus pour passer à côté de la signification de _ça._

—•—

Loki trépignait. Puis, réalisant ce qu’il était en train de faire, décida de faire les cent pas. Il était plus simple de faire le tour de la pièce et de regarder tout ce qui était autour de lui, examinant les bibelots qu’il avait déjà vus des centaines de fois et n’avait aucunement besoin de réexaminer. Au moins, c’était mieux que de trépigner sur place.

C’était sans doute une mauvaise idée, tout ça. Ça lui avait semblé douteux, lorsqu’il y avait pensé pour la première fois, mais à présent qu’il attendait qu’Anthony sorte de sa chambre ou de son labo ou de quelque endroit où il s’était enfermé cette fois, Loki sentait son cœur commencer à battre trop vite. Ce qui était ridicule, bien sûr. Il avait fait face à des armées, combattu au corps à corps des créatures bien plus puissantes qu’aucun humain ne le serait jamais, était tombé au plus profond du vide et en était revenu entier – ou presque entier, au moins. Le fait de sortir avec un seul humain pour la soirée ne devrait pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui. En fait, il était _vraiment_ trop vieux pour ne pas tenir en place, comme un ado le ferait à son premier rencard.

Et n’était-ce pas une chose merveilleuse et calmante de penser à cela juste à ce moment-là ?

\- M. Laufeyson ?

Loki sursauta. Ce n’était pas souvent que l’IA d’Anthony parlait spontanément à qui que ce soit en dehors d’Anthony lui-même. Il était simple d’oublier qu’il était, en fait, une présence constante dans la Tour et dans la demeure d’Anthony. Il prit une inspiration, convaincant son cœur de ralentir pour reprendre son rythme précédent, trop-rapide-mais-pas-si-rapide.

\- Oui, JARVIS ?

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre intimité, mais je n’ai pu m’empêcher de noter que vous semblez quelque peu mal à l’aise ce soir. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?

Loki sourit doucement, son cœur se calmant un peu. Au moins y avait-il toujours JARVIS, pensa-t-il, pour veiller à ce que tout reste stable. A son arrivée, il avait été encore plus incertain quant à l’intelligence artificielle qu’il ne l’avait été vis-à-vis des personnes avec qui il allait devoir vivre et travailler. L’ordinateur n’avait pas eu l’air d’être plus qu’un programme de sécurité installé dans la Tour, espionnant tout le monde et possédant quelques commandes rudimentaires. Il avait appris assez rapidement à quel point c’était faux lorsque JARVIS avait commencé à se disputer avec lui après que Loki ait répondu avec trop de désinvolture à ses questions polies. Il était une intelligence à part entière, et il avait appris comment répondre aux gens parce qu’il devait gérer son créateur. Ça lui avait forgé une personnalité quelque peu sarcastique.

\- Observateur comme toujours, JARVIS, dit-il. Merci, mais je doute qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit que tu puisses faire pour m’apaiser.

L’IA eut une brève pause. Puis :

\- Si vous êtes anxieux à propos de Monsieur, il est en train de se préparer pour votre soirée en ce moment-même et il sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Son cœur devait vraiment apprendre ce qui valait le coup de s’emballer et ce qui… non.

\- Merci, JARVIS. J’apprécie.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Ce fut assez long pour que Loki pense que JARVIS avait terminé de parler avec lui. Il ne marquait pas beaucoup de pauses dans sa conversation, c’était une règle. C’était un de ces signes subtils qu’il n’était en fait pas une créature vivante, de ce fait il ne faisait pas beaucoup de pauses, n’avait pas de blanc dans sa conversation et n’avait aucun mal à trouver ses mots. Une pause pouvait s’expliquer assez facilement, mais deux c’était étrange.

\- Je pense qu’il serait mieux de vous informer, M. Laufeyson, qu’en des circonstances normales, je devrais rappeler à Monsieur son engagement, pour assurer qu’il ait assez de temps pour se préparer comme il se doit.

Loki fit un bruit d’assentiment, jouant avec un des petits bibelots sur les étagères d’Anthony.

\- Il a tendance à être absorbé par son travail. Il est compréhensif qu’il perde la notion du temps.

\- Oui, concéda JARVIS, et sa voix laissa transparaitre un sentiment sur lequel il était impossible de se méprendre, de l’affection.

Au moins était-ce une chose que la machine et lui avait en commun.

\- Cependant, ce soir, une telle précaution ne s’est pas avérée nécessaire.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- En effet. Il arrive régulièrement que lorsque Monsieur a un rendez-vous, quelle qu’en soit la teneur, il ait besoin de rappels. Il est rare qu’une intervention extérieure ne soit pas nécessaire pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Eh bien. Cela lui ressemble bien. J’ai pu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois sans être remarqué tant il était plongé dans ses projets.

\- Rien à voir avec votre habilité à apparaitre là où se trouve Monsieur sans avoir besoin de marcher ou de faire du bruit, j’en suis sûr.

Loki sourit.

\- Touché, ordinateur.

\- Dans ce cas, toutefois, Monsieur n’a pas eu besoin d’une telle intervention.

\- Était-il dans l’incapacité de « s’éclater » avec son travail ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit évasivement JARVIS, ce qui eut pour effet d’attirer un peu plus l’attention de Loki.

Être évasif était une autre chose que JARVIS ne faisait pas souvent.

\- Vous avez raison de penser que Monsieur était dans l’incapacité de se concentrer sur son travail. Plutôt que de se concentrer réellement, il se préoccupait de l’heure.

\- L’heure – ?

\- Hey !

Pour la seconde fois, Loki sursauta, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cependant, cette fois, au lieu de s’en remettre presqu’aussitôt, la soudaine montée de sa pression sanguine demeura là où elle était.

Anthony était arrivé, sortant de ses appartements, confirmant ce que JARVIS lui avait dit sur l’attention qu’il avait porté à l’heure et le fait qu’il avait bien terminé son travail pour se changer avant de sortir dîner. D’autres aspects de son apparence confirmaient aussi les activités auxquelles il s’était adonné avant de se rendre dans le salon – ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, il portait des chaussettes mais pas de chaussures, et il tirait encore légèrement les manches de sa veste.

Loki ne lui avait pas dit exactement quelle sorte de soirée il avait planifié, seulement qu’il y aurait un dîner et quelques divertissements, alors le choix de la tenue était entièrement revenu à Anthony. Il avait apparemment penché pour la prudence, revêtant un de ses costumes les moins tape à l’œil et dans lequel il était à l’aise. Des couleurs douces et non des rayures excentriques, mais un costume soigné et lui allant parfaitement, et avec une chemise rouge vif que l’on pouvait apercevoir en-dessous de sa veste.

Toutefois, les vêtements qu’avait choisis Anthony lui importaient peu. La seule chose qu’il attendait et était heureux de le voir porter c’était un large sourire. C’était le sourire qu’il avait chaque fois qu’il voyait Loki et pour l’Ase c’était comme si le soleil l’illuminait, le réchauffant jusqu’au plus profond de son être.

\- JARVIS m’a dit que tu étais arrivé, dit-il, tirant une dernière fois sur ses manches. Tu es ponctuel quand tu veux l’être, hein ?

Il souriait déjà de voir Anthony, alors son sourire ne fit que s’élargir.

\- Quand on me donne une motivation suffisante, je peux être ponctuel à la seconde près.

\- Vraiment ?

Il pouffa, et Loki s’en sentit encore plus chamboulé. Si cela continuait ainsi, il serait incapable de _manger_ quoi que ce soit du dîner qu’il avait organisé pour la soirée.

\- Ça peut s’avérer utile. Mais, trouver quelque chose que tu considères comme en valant la peine peut s’avérer être un véritable défi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ait grand-chose qui ferait que je serais là où je dois être à l’heure prévue. Je pense que même Happy a commencé à baisser les bras, honnêtement. Rhodey a abandonné depuis longtemps, mais il n’a pas arrêté de me réprimander pour autant. Entrainement militaire, ajouta-t-il d’un ton conspirateur.

Loki ricana, aimant écouter Anthony divaguer. Il le faisait, à chaque fois qu’il était de bonne humeur ou travaillait sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur, il déblatérait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C’était fascinant de l’écouter quand il était d’humeur créative, de voir le fil que suivait sa pensée lorsqu’il inventait.

\- Je suis certain que tu as testé la patience de chacun de tes amis.

\- Je suis plutôt certain d’avoir complètement détruit la patience d’un bon nombre d’entre eux, dit Anthony, souriant toujours.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis une fois qu’il eut repéré ses chaussures, s’assit sur le canapé pour les enfiler.

\- Mais heureusement ils se laissent charmer et me pardonnent. Merci, au fait, de m’avoir invité pour la soirée.

Une petite vague de chaleur envahit la poitrine de Loki à ces mots. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas si mal, peut-être avait-il raison d’espérer que tout se passerait aussi bien qu’il le désirait…

\- J’étais sur le point de devenir fou là-dedans, et je suis sûr qu’Happy pouvait le voir. Je pense qu’il se préparait à essayer de me convaincre de sortir passer ce qu’_il_ considère comme une bonne soirée, et… Je l’ai déjà fait. Pas ma tasse de thé. Alors merci de l’avoir devancé. J’ai le sentiment que quoi que tu nous aies prévu ce sera plus mon genre.

Et ça… ça ne fit pas nécessairement disparaitre toute la chaleur qui se répandait dans la poitrine de Loki, mais ça l’atténua définitivement. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment tomber à l’eau tous ses espoirs… ce n’était pas aussi mal que cela _aurait_ pu l’être.

Au moins Anthony préférait-il sa compagnie à celle d’autres. C’était quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, j’espère vraiment que tu passeras une bonne soirée en ma compagnie, dit-il, gardant une voix neutre.

\- C’est toujours le cas.

Anthony leva la tête, sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Et Loki fut perdu en l’espace d’un instant. Anthony avait l’habitude terrible de faire ça, de le _regarder_ d’une certaine façon, ses yeux brillant, et Loki perdait le fil de ce qu’il avait été en train de dire ou de penser.

Heureusement, Anthony n’avait pas l’air de le remarquer. Il acceptait toute pause soudaine de Loki sans sourciller et continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Alors, _qu’est-ce_ que tu as prévu pour nous ? J’apprécie le changement, mais tu n’as jamais vraiment dit ce qu’on allait faire.

Il s’autorisa un sourire à cela, et se permit aussi de croire que, juste l’espace d’une seconde, les yeux d’Anthony s’étaient baissés pour regarder ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire.

\- Un dîner. Quelques divertissements. Et peut-être une surprise.

\- Eh bien, tu m’intrigues.

Il se leva, passa une rapide coup sur ses vêtements pour les lisser, et sourit encore une fois à Loki, les yeux brillants.

\- Montre-moi ce que t’as, Lokes.

—•—

Il y avait toujours un certain plaisir à retirer, Loki se dit, à se montrer capable de faire s’arrêter Anthony et à le faire regarder.

Emmener Anthony sur Vanaheimr pour leur dîner avait bel et bien eut pour effet de le faire s’arrêter, le regard fixe, et Loki s’était tenu à côté et s’était simplement réjoui de sa réaction. Il regarda Anthony observer ce qui les entourait, lorsqu’il se rendit compte que, non, ils n’étaient pas sur Asgard, qu’il avait déjà visité auparavant à l’occasion. Il n’était jamais venu ici. Pas sur Vanaheimr, et cela ne lui prit qu’un instant pour le réaliser et se mettre à regarder autour de lui, les yeux grands écarquillés, absorbant tout, ne laissant pas un seul détail de côté. Lorsque Loki le prit doucement par le bras et le mena à l’intérieur du hall où ils devaient diner, il n’opposa aucune résistance, et ne fit aucune objection au geste familier.

Loki l’avait rendu sans voix et c’était peut-être la première fois que cela durait aussi longtemps. Tandis qu’ils marchaient dans le hall, toute l’attention d’Anthony était portée sur son observation, examinant le hall lui-même, tous les plats qu’il voyait passer. Il regarda Anthony pencher la tête et froncer les sourcils, essayant de toute évidence de glaner des bouts de conversation tandis qu’ils avançaient. Si Loki n’avait pas eu une main sur lui, le guidant jusqu’à leur table et leurs bancs, il était certain qu’il se serait arrêté, ou qu’il aurait avancé sans but, regardant juste tout ce qui l’entourait.

Loki ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Vanaheimr était un bel endroit, fier de sa splendeur, de ses prouesses en matière d’avancées et de ses libertés. Anthony était habitué aux grandeurs prétentieuses d’Asgard, à l’or étincelant et aux hommages peu subtils faits à la force que possédait les Ases au combat. C’était un endroit où l’on pouvait difficilement manquer les avancées, comparé à Midgard, puisque qu’elles étaient délibérément mises en avant dès qu’elles pouvaient l’être.

Vanaheimr était un endroit où Loki se rendait souvent lorsqu’il ressentait le besoin de se reposer de tout cela. Les Vanes étaient des gens bien plus acceptant en matière de seiðr, d’action indirecte, et d’étude silencieuse. Contrairement au monde d’où il venait, ici, il n’avait jamais eu besoin de minimiser l’importance de ses habilités ou de mettre de côté sa propre personnalité pour mettre à l’aise ceux qui l’entouraient. Et à l’inverse des habitants de son monde d’origine, les Vanes n’avaient pas pour passion de recouvrir tout d’une quantité assez importante d’or pour rendre un homme aveugle. Ici, on penchait plus pour la subtilité. Tout était bien réalisé et tout était beau, mais aussi pratique et relativement simple. C’était le reflet des Vanes eux-mêmes, qui étaient bien plus enclins à la praticité que leurs homologues Asgardiens, et bien plus faciles à aborder en général.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leurs sièges et s’assirent, Anthony revint finalement à lui et posa des yeux écarquillés sur Loki.

\- D’accord, je dois admettre que je n’avais pas pensé à ça quand je parlais d’une nuit en ville. Je m’attendais plutôt à ce que la ville soit sur la même planète que celle où on avait commencé soirée.

\- Eh bien, c’était ta première erreur, sourit Loki. Tu t’attendais à une chose, alors que c’était moi qui planifiais ce qui allait arriver.

Ça lui valut un rire, chaleureux et aussi délicieux qu’un verre d’un bon spiritueux, et tout aussi entêtant.

\- C’est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. J’aurais dû me montrer plus avisé, hein ? On ne peut rien prévoir avec toi.

L’affirmation, énoncée avec tant de chaleur et de sincérité, et non pas avec un sous-entendu narquois auquel il aurait pu s’attendre venant de tout autre personne, lui valut un sourire en retour.

\- La même chose pourrait être dite de toi, dit-il, sincère.

Il était presque impossible de prévoir les actions d’Anthony Stark. C’était l’une des nombreuses choses qui rendaient le mortel si facile à aimer.

Et peut-être qu’un peu de ce sentiment colora ses paroles, parce qu’Anthony ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il soutint simplement le regard de Loki, souriant toujours, ses yeux sombres dans la lumière tamisée du hall des Vanes, son visage doux. Était-ce trop d’espérer, même s’il n’avait pas conscience de la profondeur des sentiments de Loki, qu’il puisse aussi ressentir cela… ?

Le diner se déroula bien. Anthony insista pour essayer un peu de tout. Loki lui rappela plus d’une fois qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’ils ne reviennent pas à d’autres occasions et essaient _tout_ ce que Vanaheimr avait à offrir, mais comme à son habitude, Anthony ignora le conseil et continua simplement à manger. Loki ne put que secouer la tête et laissa l’homme ingurgiter tout ce qui était à portée de sa bouche. Il observa et prit note de tout ce qu’il sembla préférer, pour s’en souvenir à l’avenir et voir ce qu’il pourrait aimer d’autre la prochaine fois qu’ils sortiraient ensemble.

La prochaine fois. Parce qu’il y aurait une prochaine fois. Il ne se laisserait pas aller à penser autrement. Pas avant qu’on ne l’ait éconduit.

Ils mangèrent, ils discutèrent, ils partagèrent quelques rires, et la soirée se poursuivit.

—•—

\- Bon, je sais que j’ai dit que je devrais me montrer plus malin et ne _rien_ attendre de toi, mais…

\- Tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que l’on se rende dans un deuxième nouveau monde le même jour ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

Loki se permit un sourire, et regarda autour d’eux. Ce nouveau monde contrastait un peu avec Asgard et Vanaheimr, et était encore bien différent de Midgard. Ici, il n’y avait aucune trace de grandes structures de pierres et de verre, ou d’or, ou même de la beauté discrète des choses façonnées par la magie. Ici, on se retrouvait immédiatement face à une étendue, presque dépourvue de quoi que ce fut s’apparentant à de la civilisation.

Ils se tenaient tous deux sur une colline surplombant ce nouveau monde. La colline elle-même comportait une clairière, mais elle et le monde s’étendant devant elle étaient recouvert d’une épaisse forêt. Des arbres anciens et aux troncs noueux qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres, une mer de branches s’entremêlant et de feuilles murmurant doucement. Cela aurait pu être n’importe où, mais quelques détails trahissaient le caractère unique du monde où ils se trouvaient. Ici, les arbres avaient des teintes sombres – des verts profonds, profonds, des bleus, des violets et même des rouges et des noirs. Que ce soit l’écorce, les feuilles ou les épines, les arbres ou leurs cousins plus petits, chacun d’eux était d’une couleur profonde, comme s’ils tentaient de se fondre dans la nuit et de disparaitre.

Parce qu’il faisait nuit, ici. Les lunes étaient hautes dans le ciel, les étoiles de constellations qui n’étaient pas familières parsemaient les cieux, leur lumière illuminant le monde sombre en-dessous dans un panache de couleurs obscures.

Anthony regardait tout cela, subjugué. Le feuillage étrange, et les deux lunes, l’air lourd de la nuit et des parfums inconnus auraient été suffisant à le captiver, se dit Loki. Mais c’était sans doute les faibles lueurs devant eux qui le rendait si immobile.

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, mais en bas, dans le monde lui-même, se trouvait un autre univers de petites étoiles, se mouvant ensemble en vagues et tourbillons entre les branches et les feuilles en-dessous d’eux. Elles illuminaient la forêt en petit groupes, se mouvant doucement, ne suivant aucun rythme ni aucune raison si ce n’était la leur. C’était hypnotisant, et Loki pouvait voir Anthony se détendre peu à peu, se laissant emporter par leur danse.

\- Qu’en penses-tu, Anthony ? demanda-t-il doucement, la paix et l’immobilité de l’air autour d’eux l’affectant lui aussi.

Pendant un moment, il ne répondit pas, regardant simplement la mer d’ombres et de lumières, son regard et son esprit loin, bien loin. Lorsqu’il se reprit, il secoua la tête.

\- Je pense… Je pense que c’est magnifique, mais magnifique n’est pas le mot.

Lui aussi parlait à voix basse, il rit même doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment appeler ça. Aucun mot ne semble suffisant. C’est comme… regarder l’univers, dépasser l’entendement pour le voir s’ouvrir sur lui-même…

Il leva les yeux sur Loki, le reflet des étoiles et de la mer de lumières brillants dans ses yeux.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Myrkheimr, répondit-il, à peine plus fort qu’un murmure, perdu dans la galaxie se déployant dans les yeux d’Anthony. La demeure obscure. Demeure des myrkálfars, les plus grands des forgerons.

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres d’Anthony, et le monde autour d’eux connut son premier rayon de soleil.

\- Les nains ? Tu m’as emmené dans le monde des nains pour nous « divertir » ?

\- Quel meilleur endroit pour un esprit aussi aiguisé et curieux ? Tu sembles aimer créer plus que tout, de nouvelles choses à partir d’anciennes. Ici tu peux observer une race qui se dévoue presque exclusivement à l’invention, au perfectionnement de sa technique depuis des millénaires.

Il offrit un sourire espiègle à Anthony, voyant ses yeux se mettre à briller de curiosité tandis qu’il décrivait ce qui les attendait.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu puisses maîtriser tout ce que tu apprendras ici, et j’attends avec impatience de voir tes créations.

\- Ce beau-parleur que tu es _est_ une menace, j’espère que tu le sais.

Anthony semblait avoir le souffle coupé rien qu’à l’idée de nouveaux savoirs, de nouvelles choses qu’aucun autre humain n’aurait jamais la possibilité de voir – du moins pas avant longtemps.

\- Alors… Où va-t-on pour voir ces forgerons.

Loki fit un geste derrière eux, désignant la forêt au sommet de la colline.

\- En-dessous du sol. C’est un monde sombre, malgré tout, les myrkálfars trouvent le ciel ouvert trop lumineux pour leur confort.

\- Heureux de savoir que certains des mythes et des histoires que l’on a sur Terre contiennent une pointe de vérité.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, et il commença à mener Anthony dans les ténèbres étincelantes de la sombre forêt, là où il savait se trouver une entrée secrète pour se rendre dans les cavernes sous-terraines, là où les myrkálfars demeuraient.

Tandis qu’ils marchaient, il ajouta :

\- A propos, nous devrons dissimuler notre apparence, en quelque sorte. Les gens d’ici ne sont pas agressifs envers les personnes venant de l’extérieur, mais… il y a eut un accident il y a un certain temps, dont ils pourraient encore se souvenir et me mettrait dans une mauvaise posture, ici.

Anthnoy lui lança un regard en coin, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire ironique.

\- Quelque part, ça ne me surprend pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Un simple malentendu. Il était impossible à ce moment-là de savoir que la loutre que j’avais vue n’était pas _vraiment_ une loutre…

Ils descendirent sous terre, Anthony riant gaiement aux histoires du passé que lui racontait Loki. Ils continuèrent leur descente jusqu’à ce qu’ils rencontrent un des quelques forgerons avec lesquels Loki était resté en bons termes au fil des siècles, et on montra à Anthony la façon dont créaient les myrkálfars. Dans la pénombre teintée des lumières maussades des feus et celles faibles des lanternes – tous les résidents pouvaient se tenir debout convenablement – Anthony s’émerveilla de ces nouvelles découvertes et des nouvelles idées qui lui venaient. Souvent, il regardait en direction de Loki, partageant son excitation pour ce qu’il apprenait, ou tendait la main pour le toucher légèrement, ou lui posait des questions pour confirmer ce que c’était qu’il était en train d’apprendre… et Myrkheimr semblait bien moins sombre qu’auparavant, même si profondément sous terre.

—•—

\- Alors, où est-ce qu’on est maintenant ?

\- Nulle part en particulier. Au bout de toutes choses, et donc nulle part en soi.

\- …tu fais exprès d’être énigmatique ? Si c’est pour l’effet, pas besoin. Je suis déjà fasciné.

Loki sourit, son cœur eut un raté à l’entente de mots qui pouvaient signifier quelque chose, ou de rien du tout. En vérité, son cœur avait eu tant de ratés au cours d’une unique soirée qu’il avait l’impression qu’il était comme hors du temps. Sans un rythme régulier pour marquer les minutes s’écoulant, c’était comme s’ils existaient tous deux comme des êtres à part, séparés de tout le monde et de tout. Rien qu’eux deux.

Il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux à cet instant, à moins de compter l’univers continuant de tourner au-dessus et autour d’eux. C’était un endroit qui existait réellement dans son propre espace, pas un monde ou un royaume, ni une planète ou même une masse laissée à la dérive dans le cosmos. Il y avait un certain nombre de théories sur l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, du moins chez les chercheurs qui accordaient encore de l’importance à ce genre de choses. Ils existaient des lieux qui ressemblaient tant à des mondes qu’on pouvait les visiter, et pourtant ils n’avaient aucun mode de vie qui leur était propre. Des endroits où la science, la magie et même le temps parfois se pliaient et prenaient de nouvelles formes, et ne semblaient pourtant jamais changer. Ils étaient rares, et malgré cela étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de l’univers, d’aussi loin que l’on pouvait en juger. La théorie que Loki préférait croire était cela suggérant que ces lieux étaient des graines de l’Yggdrasil. Des poches de potentiel, emplies des commencements d’une nouvelle réalité dans son entièreté, attendant seulement de prendre racine.

Des lieux où les vieilles règles évoluaient, et où de nouveaux commencements étaient possibles.

Il regarda Anthony. Parfois il lui semblait que c’était tout ce qu’il avait fait depuis le moment où il était arrivé à la Tour Stark – regarder Anthony. Le regarder, l’écouter, et s’émerveiller de lui. D’une certain façon il était devenu une figure importante dans la longue, longue vie de Loki, dans un lapse de temps si court… et il n’était pas certain de si _lui_ occupait ne serait-ce qu’un peu plus qu’un recoin dans l’esprit d’Anthony.

Il observait les cieux. Ici ils étaient plein de couleurs et de lumière, le vide de l’espace s’étalant près de la nébuleuse à l’intérieur de laquelle ils flottaient. Un berceau d’étoiles, où de nouveaux soleils pouvaient naître, leur lumière se refléter et s’intensifier en des nuages de poussière et de gaz tourbillonnants.

Une explosion de couleurs et de créations, le « bouquet de fleurs » de Loki pour Anthony.

Les battements ratés de son cœur semblèrent se rappeler à lui soudainement, et Loki tenta de se souvenir de comment respirer.

\- Anthony…

Il se retourna pour regarder Loki, son visage le reflet de son enchantement. Il sourit.

Il prononça le mot doucement, avec révérence, comme on prononce une confession ou une prière.

Loki oublia complètement comment respirer, les mots qu’il été sur le point de prononcer l’abandonnant. Il tenta de déglutir, mais sa bouche était sèche. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu’il demanda :

\- Qu-quoi donc ?

Anthony fit un geste de la main, désignant tout ce qui les entourait.

\- Je veux dire… _Tout_. Cette nuit a tout simplement été… formidable, Lokes. Je ne sais pas si je te l’ai assez dit ou non, mais c’est juste…

Ses mots restèrent en suspens, sa main retombant. Il semblait réellement à court de mots, ce qui était une chose en soi.

Loki passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Il y a bien peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi, Anthony.

Il y eut un silence, et Loki eut l’impression d’avoir vieilli d’un siècle en attendant la réponse d’Anthony. Quand il répondit, il se retourna simplement, son visage impossible à lire.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

Respirer était un peu plus simple à présent. Peut-être parce qu’il avait déjà fait le premier pas dans le vide, et maintenant tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire était de tomber.

\- Il y a peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi, répéta-t-il, plus fermement que la première fois.

Il chercha un quelconque signe de rejet, de révulsion à sa déclaration. Quand il n’y en eut aucun, il poursuivit.

\- J’ai considéré très, très peu des personnes que j’ai connues comme des amis. Si peu de gens que je pouvais tolérer, sans même parler de les apprécier d’une manière significative. Il en a toujours été ainsi au cours de ma vie, et je considérais cela comme un… un signe, que j’étais destiné à demeurer solitaire. Isolé. C’était un état que j’étais prêt à endurer jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. Je suis trop… contrariant pour être réellement apprécié par mes pairs.

Il s’arrêta, baissant les yeux sur ses propres paumes, se souvenant d’un jour pas si lointain, où il les avait regardées et avait découvert _à quel point_ il était différent…

\- Je suis trop différent pour être aimer, dit-il, serrant le poing, puis desserrant délibérément les doigts après.

Il releva les yeux sur Anthony, qui le regardait toujours avec une expression neutre qui lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre.

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, déterminé à prononcer ces mots, les dire à voix haute, pour qu’ils puissent être entendus. A voix haute pour qu’ils puissent être jugés, et il saurait… d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Ils n’étaient pas séparés par une grande distance. Il ne fallait que quelques pas pour clore cette distance, et pourtant il lui sembla prendre une éternité pour l’atteindre.

\- Je… ne sais pas si tu te rends compte d’à quel point ton amitié est importante à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point cela a compté, mais. C’était… tout, pour moi. Je n’aurais risqué de la perdre, de te perdre, pour rien au monde… Et pourtant.

Il tendit la main, prenant une des mains d’Anthony dans la sienne. Il sursauta au contact, mais ne s’écarta pas, par les Nornes, _il ne s’écarta pas_...

\- Pourtant, je suis un être égoïste. Je pense que je pourrais détruire le sol sous mes pieds pour avoir la chance de toucher les étoiles. Je risquerais ton amitié pour la chance impossible qu’elle devienne quelque chose de… _plus_.

Anthony n’écartait toujours pas, ne reculait toujours pas. Loki leva son autre main et, avec précaution, la posa sur la joue d’Anthony, passant son pouce sur sa pommette.

\- Et je désire _plus_, Anthony. Plus de toi, plus que je ne mérite…

Un main chaude se posa sur la sienne et l’arrêta aussitôt. Anthony le regardait, ses yeux reflétant les galaxies naissantes, et il était impossible de savoir ce qu’il pouvait bien penser…

Jusqu’à ce qu’il sourie. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se penche en avant, et ne presse ses lèvres sur celles de Loki, et ce fut comme si toute les couleurs et l’espoir autour d’eux explosaient dans sa poitrine.

Le baiser d’Anthony était chaud, fait de lumière.

Lorsqu’il s’écarta, il avait toujours ce même sourire. Sa main s’était posée sur la nuque de Loki, le maintenant là, et il en ressentait la chaleur.

\- Il était temps que tu dises quelque chose.

Loki cligna des yeux.

\- Il était temps…?

Anthony hocha la tête. Son pouce glissa sur sa gorge et Loki frissonna.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. Je voyais qu’il y avait… eh bien, quelque chose. Je pensais bien savoir ce que c’était, mais…

Il sourit, et gloussa avec un petit haussement d’épaules.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de me tromper et de t’effrayer, hein ?

Loki souffla, son cœur bien trop plein de joie et d’euphorie. Il attira Anthony plus près, et il se laissa faire, plongeant dans leur second baiser avec autant de chaleur et encore plus d’enthousiasme que pour le premier. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Loki pressa son front contre le sien, respirant simplement son odeur.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Anthony.


End file.
